El Por Qué de un Beso
by Anacahona
Summary: HHr. Entonces supo cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la deseaba. ¿Cuándo su sentimiento por su mejor amiga había cambiado? No lo sabía. Tal vez siempre fue así, tal vez siempre se amaron, pero era ahora cuando finalmente lo comprendían...
1. Reacciones Inesperadas

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter, su historia y personajes no me pertenece, sino a JK Rowling; yo solo juego con ellos a mi antojo.

N/A- Antiguo título: ¿Celosa Yo?, pero lo cambié porque creo que éste va más con la historia. Este fic está basado en un fragmento de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, el cuál incluyo en el fic. Es un H/Hr.

**El Por Qué de un Beso**

**Reacciones Inesperadas**

Hacía solo unos días que las clases habían comenzado, y para Harry el quinto año no sería nada fácil: el Ministerio se había encargado de desacreditarlo a él y a Dumbledore, afirmando que Voldemort no había regresado y que todo había sido un cuento de Harry... "una de sus tretas para llamar la atención", afirmaba _El Profeta. _Ahora todos los estudiantes, escepto sus amigos más cercanos, miraban a Harry como un mentiroso patológico que solo buscaba desesperadamente ser el centro de atención. Sí... el quinto año sería muy difícil para Harry Potter...

Luego de terminar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia Herbología, como ya se encontraban en los jardines de Hogwarts, fueron los primeros en llegar al invernadero. Estaban hablando sobre la nueva profesora que sustituía a Hagrid cuando

"_La puerta del invernadero más cercano se abrió y por ella desfilaron unos cuantos alumnos de cuarto curso (…) _

_Unos segundos más tarde salió Luna Loovegood, un tanto rezagada del resto de la clase (…) Al ver a Harry, los saltones ojos de Luna se desorbitaron aún más por la emoción y fue derechita hacia él. (…) Luna respiró hondo y, sin saludarlo siquiera con un "hola", dijo:_

_-Yo sí creo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado y que tú peleaste con él y lograste escapar._

_-Ss-ssí –Balbuceó Harry. (...)_

_-Pueden reírse –prosiguió Luna -pero antes la gente tampoco creía que existieran ni los blibbers maravillosos ni los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. _

_-Ya, y tenían razón¿no? –Dijo Hermione, impaciente- Los blibberes maravillosos y los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados no existen._

_Luna le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se alejó indignada._

_-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no insultar a la única persona que cree en mi? –le dijo Harry a Hermione_

_-Por favor, Harry, tú te mereces algo mejor (…)" _(La Orden del Fénix, edición 2004: Salamandra, P. 274-275)

Le había dicho Hermione, luego de esto se alejó de Harry y fue tras Ron que ya se encontraba acomodado en las primeras filas de la clase. Harry se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, no entendía por qué Hermione había actuado de esa manera, luego se unió a sus dos amigos que ya comenzaban a sacar sus útiles.

Al finalizar el día, Harry se encontraba sentado en su butaca preferida de la sala común de Gryffindor, justo frente a la chimenea que en esos momentos albergaba un acogedor fuego. Llevaba un rato pensando; las prácticas de quidditch habían sido suspendidas por un torrente repentino de lluvia y, para colmo, no tenía ni idea de como comenzar su redacción sobre las propiedades del ópalo y su uso en la fabricación de pociones, tarea que Snape les había asignado.

Hermione, que en esos momentos se encontraba a su derecha sentada a varias butacas de distancia, estaba muy entretenida releyendo su redacción de pociones mientras a su lado dos agujas flotaban, tejiendo de una bola de hilo de color rojo intenso lo que se suponía eran gorros y bufandas para los elfos domésticos. Harry se sorprendió observándola de soslayo, desde ese ángulo podía ver el perfil de su cara y como su ondulada cabellera la enmarcaba, llevaba un rato con la pluma rozando el borde de sus labios mientras su vista estaba fija en su pergamino, de vez en cuando apartaba la vista para supervisar el trabajo que realizaban sus agujas mágicas para luego adentrarse nuevamente en su lectura. Harry sonrió para si y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su propia redacción de pociones, pero entonces sintió una mirada fija en él. Miró nuevamente a su derecha y sorprendió a Hermione observándolo, pero ésta rápidamente apartó su vista y la fijó en el gorro que finalmente habían tejido sus agujas mágicas.

Por alguna extraña razón Harry se sintió nervioso, pero justo en ese momento se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda dejando entrar a Ron, quien acababa de dar una ronda como parte de sus deberes de prefecto, seguido de Fred y George, que hablaban y reían entre si. Ron atravesó la sala a largos pasos y se sentó al lado de Harry, quién lo observó detenidamente; tenía las orejas tan rojas que Harry rápidamente supo que algo le había pasado. Segundos después los gemelos se habían acercado a su hermano menor y comenzaron a revolcarle el pelo, cosa que aumentó su mal humor.

-Y dime hermanito… ¿Desde cuando estás tan interesado en… la _astronomía_…? –le habían preguntado los gemelos con tono de burla

-¿Me pueden dejar en paz? –les había dicho Ron con tono furioso

-Esta bien prefectito, no nos vayas a castigar –le había contestado Fred –Sí… creo que la _Luna_ te ha puesto un poco… _lunático_… –había dicho George mientras subían las escaleras riendo y se dirigían a los dormitorios.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le había preguntado Harry luego de ver como se alejaban Fred y George.

-Nada; desde que me nombraron prefecto se han dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible –había contestado Ron con la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea, por alguna razón Harry estaba casi seguro de que los gemelos le hacían bromas a Ron por algo más que ser prefecto.

-Voy a buscar mis libros, regreso más tarde… – dijo Ron evasivamente mientras se levantaba de su butaca.

Segundos después Harry estaba nuevamente solo, miró a Hermione; esta estaba hablando tranquilamente con Ginny, ni siquiera parecían haberse percatado de que minutos antes Ron había estado allí. Al poco rato Ginny se fue, dejando también sola a Hermione quien se dispuso a guardar su pergamino y pluma; hacía tiempo que las agujas habían terminado de tejer 5 gorros y 4 bufandas así que guardó también su aguja e hilo y comenzó a esconder aquí y allá los gorros y bufandas con la esperanza de darle libertad a varios elfos domésticos. Luego de esconder el último gorro, apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y suspiró con aprobación mientras observaba a su alrededor; fue entonces cuando sorprendió a Harry observándola.

Harry observaba detenidamente a Hermione mientras esta se despedía de Ginny, guardaba sus deberes y luego escondía los gorros y bufandas. Ni siquiera había terminado el primer párrafo de su redacción y allí estaba mirando embelesado a su amiga, cosa que le pasaba con frecuencia en los últimos días.

Después del incidente en la clase de herbología, Hermione no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día y esto lo tenía un tanto preocupado. Era cierto que su amiga a veces era un tanto exasperante cuando de estudiar se trataba, pero tenía que reconocerlo: se había acostumbrado a ello y ahora que no la tenía presionándolo para estudiar, la extrañaba demasiado. También estaba el asunto con Luna ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto el que Luna se acercara y le mostrara apoyo? Mientras pensaba en esto, Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione le había sorprendido mirándola. Allí estaba ella mirándolo como si de un fenómeno se tratara.

-Harry… ¿En qué piensas? –le había preguntado Hermione

-¿Ah¿De qué hablas? –preguntó, sintiéndose el hombre más tonto

-Llevas rato mirándome con cara de bobo… y ni has terminado tu redacción para Pociones –decía Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry y le echaba un rápido vistazo al pergamino casi en blanco que el chico tenía entre sus manos.

Harry sintió como la sangre subía a su cara y un repentino calor le invadió… _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevará Hermione sabiendo que la estoy mirando?_"

-Perdona… es que no sé qué poner en mi redacción… -había contestado nerviosamente Harry mientras Hermione lo miraba de manera inquisitiva

-Por Dios Harry… solo abre el libro en la página 300 y resúmelo –había dicho Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por alguna razón, la respuesta de Harry la había decepcionado un poco y ya comenzaba a darse la vuelta para irse cuando algo la detuvo.

-Hermione… -había dicho Harry, armándose un poco de valor, mientras la agarraba del brazo -¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro… –había dicho la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, el tener a Hermione cerca lo había puesto más nervioso aún _"¿Desde cuándo Hermione me pone tan nervioso?"_, pensaba para si.

-¿Por qué no me has hablado en todo el día? –Había preguntado finalmente Harry, tomando desprevenida a la chica, quién tardó un tanto en contestar.

-Es que… estaba un tanto… avergonzada… -había contestado Hermione, que ya comenzaba a sentirse invadida del mismo calor y nerviosismo de Harry

-¿Avergonzada de qué? –había preguntado extrañado Harry

-Pues de cómo me comporté en la clase de herbología… creo que fui muy dura con Luna…

-¿Entonces por qué no me hablabas a mi, si el problema era con esa chica Luna?

-Ya te dije: estaba avergonzada

-No te entiendo Hermione…

Hermione comenzaba a sentirse como una tonta muerta de nervios

-Mira la hora… ya es tarde, me voy a acostar… -dijo mientras trataba de levantarse de su silla, pero fue detenida nuevamente por Harry quien extendió el brazo rozando levemente el estómago de Hermione, aumentando el nerviosismo en ella

-¡Ah no! Me tienes que explicar Hermione – había dicho mientras su amiga se sentaba nuevamente con los nervios a flor de piel

-¿Qué quieres que te explique Harry? –preguntó la chica fingiendo fastidio

-Quiero saber por qué, si estabas avergonzada por como le hablaste a Luna, yo tuve que pagar los platos rotos

Hermione movía sus piernas nerviosamente mientras miraba para todos lados

-Harry: es tarde, tengo sueño; me voy a acostar… otro día hablamos¿si?

Luego de esto Hermione se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se fue directo a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, dejando a Harry con la intriga.


	2. En la Enfermería de Hogwarts

**En la Enfermería de Hogwarts**

Era fin de semana y los jardines de Hogwarts se encontraban repletos de estudiantes que reían y se divertían mientras Harry se encontraba tumbado en una de las camas de la enfermería con un fuerte dolor de cabeza como compañía; había tenido un accidente en las prácticas de quidditch una semana después de la conversación evadida por Hermione. Estaba tan concentrado persiguiendo la snitch dorada que no se percató de la bludger que se le acercaba amenazadoramente y no fue hasta que escuchó los gritos de alerta de Hermione que se dio cuenta, pero ya era tarde, la bludger le había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza y este había caído inconciente al suelo. Así que, nuevamente, había ido a parar a una camilla de la enfermería. Estaba confundido; llevaba noches pensando en esa conversación y la palabra _celos_ le bailaba constantemente en la mente… "_¿A caso sintió Hermione celos por Luna? No; no puede ser… ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?"_ Sin embargo no era del todo loca la idea: Hermione se había mostrado totalmente molesta cuando Luna se acercó a Harry y, frente a todos, le había dicho que ella sí creía en él, y cuando Harry le reclamó a Hermione el por qué la había ofendido, ella había contestado que él se merecía más… _"Sí… definitivamente Hermione estaba celosa…"_ Dijo Harry para sí con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces la escuchó:

-Vengo a ver a Harry Potter –había dicho Hermione a Madame Pomfrey

-Ah sí… por aquí; está en la camilla cinco

Harry rápidamente abrió sus ojos, se sentó, se puso sus gafas y trató inútilmente de acomodarse el pelo. Cuando Hermione estuvo a la vista, se encontró con un recuperado Harry que la miraba con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Hola Harry… ¿Cómo estas? –había preguntado alegremente

-Mucho mejor, gracias… ¿y tu cómo estas?

-Pues bien… ya sabes… soportando a Ron; no es fácil lidiar con él ahora que pertenece al equipo de quidditch…

Harry comenzó a reír divertido

-Y ahora que está con Luna… -prosiguió Hermione mientras evaluaba disimuladamente la reacción del chico.

Harry dejó de reír y puso cara de asombro

-¿Con Luna! –había preguntado Harry. Era increíble que Ron estuviera con Luna. No después de tantas bromas y burlas que este le hacía; después de todo, no por nada ella era conocida como "Lunática" Lovegood y toda la escuela la tenía como un fenómeno.

-Pues sí; está con Luna –había contestado Hermione -¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -preguntó un poco molesta

-Claro que no¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Digo… ella es… es Luna… -dijo Harry alzandose de hombros, como si con solo mencionar su nombre se pudiera describir a la excéntrica rubia.

-No sé… tal vez te guste… -había dicho tímidamente, mientras miraba al suelo

Harry rió nuevamente divertido, mientras Hermione lo miraba con cara seria

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta Luna? – dijo Harry entre risas

-No sé… tiene bonitos ojos, su pelo… no es como el mío...

Harry dejó de reír y miró fijamente a Hermione

-Yo pienso que tienes bonitos ojos y tu pelo me gusta tal como es, así de alborotado con aire de leona gryffindor

Esta vez Hermione comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-Que cosas dices…

-¡Pero es cierto! Y no sé cómo pensaste que podía gustarme Luna…

-Bueno ya; no te gusta Luna, ahora cambiemos el tema¿sí? –había dicho nerviosamente Hermione

-Esta bien…

Se quedaron callados por un momento; Harry jugando con su sábana y Hermione sentada en una silla mirando al suelo.

-Hay algo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde la semana pasada Hermione… -dijo Harry, mirando aún las sábanas.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo Hermione -¿Y qué cosa es?

-Este… ¿Alguna vez has sentido celos?

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Veras… se me ocurrió que sentiste celos cuando Luna fue directo a mí en Herbología…

Hermione se puso tensa y eso no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Harry, quién ahora la observaba detenidamente con una extraña expresión pícara en sus ojos. Hermione rió nerviosamente.

-Creo que el golpe de la bludger te afectó… –dijo finalmente, dándole una fugaz mirada.

-¿Tu crees? –dijo Harry sonriendo, la expresión pícara ahora era más evidente.

-Definitivamente… -dijo Hermione -¡Y deja de mirarme con esa cara! –Harry comenzó a reír más abiertamente –que me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Está bien, está bien… -dijo Harry –cambiemos el tema…

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento.

-¿Y dónde esta Ron? –había preguntado finalmente Harry

-Esta dando la ronda; hace unas horas, mientras yo daba la ronda, él estuvo aquí, pero estabas dormido…

-Vaya… no me di cuenta… -dijo Harry un tanto apenado

-No; Madame Pomfrey te tenía sedado desde hace tres días hasta hoy

-¿Llevo tres días aquí?

Hermione le contestó con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza, luego Harry se retorció en su cama acomodándose, provocando que Hermione se levantara de su asiento.

-¿Estas bien? –le había preguntado nerviosa

-Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes –había mentido Harry; le dolía un poco la espalda y comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza, pero no quería que Hermione se fuera.

-Si estás cansado me puedo ir para que descanses…

-¡No! No… -dijo Harry mientras tomaba una mano de la chica entre las suyas –quédate un rato más conmigo¿sí?

-Está bien… -había dicho Hermione sonriéndole.

Al poco rato Madame Pomfrey entró cargando en un pequeño envase una sustancia babosa de color amarillento.

-Tenga Potter, beba esto, ya le debe estar pasando el efecto del sedante y el dolor de cabeza debe de estar volviendo…

Harry tomó la poción y miró a Hermione quién le miraba levantando una ceja en son de reproche: después de todo, Harry le había ocultado su dolor de cabeza.

-Es que no quería que te fueras… -dijo con cara de cachorrito herido, mientras Madame Pomfrey los dejaba a solas nuevamente.

-Bueno… ahora con esa poción te sentirás mejor entonces…

Harry suspiró, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos por un momento, teniendo aún en sus manos la mano de Hermione. Pensaba en ella, la necesitaba tanto y era en momentos así cuando más se daba cuenta de ello. Era ella quien siempre estaba junto a él, era ella quien lo entendía y comprendía en sus momentos de frustración e ira y era solo con ella con quién él quería estar en esos momentos.

-Hermione…

-¿Si?

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar siempre a mi lado… incluso cuando me pongo de un humor insoportable y me desquito contigo… ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione miró tiernamente a Harry; este estaba aún con los ojos cerrados y aferrado a su mano.

-Claro que te perdono…

Harry solo sonrió, respiró profundamente y apretó un poco más la mano de ella en señal de agradecimiento; así estuvo unos minutos y cuando ya Hermione pensaba que estaba profundamente dormido, este volvió a hablarle.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-Si yo no fuera Harry Potter, ya sabes: tu mejor amigo… ¿me verías de otra manera?

Hermione sintió sus mejillas y orejas a punto de explotar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te fijarías en mi si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias…?

Hermione se sobrepuso a su nerviosismo y finalmente contestó:

-Harry… eres un chico increíble… cualquiera se fijaría en ti aunque tuvieras otro nombre y no tuvieras esa cicatriz en tu frente.

-Pero me importas tu Hermione… ¿Te fijarías en mi?

Hermione sintió mariposas en su estómago.

-Claro que sí me fijaría en ti…

Harry volvió a sonreir.

-Que bueno… -había dicho con voz ida. -porque no imagino mi vida sin ti...

Hermione no sabía que contestar, un silencio había invadido a ámbos cuando Harry nuevamente lo rompió.

-Te quiero Hermione… -había dicho Harry en un susurro que más parecía suspiro.

Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos, sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que temió sufrir un infarto. Se levantó de su silla y miró al chico que la acompañaba; estaba dormido, finalmente el efecto del sedante le había hecho efecto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en su rostro había una leve sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero Harry…

Le había susurrado al oído, aunque no estaba segura de que él la hubiera escuchado. Suavemente quitó su mano de entre las manos de Harry y acercó sus labios al rostro del chico, depositando un beso en su frente, luego se fue tratando de no hacer el menor ruido… _"Yo también te quiero Harry James Potter…"_ pensaba para sí mientras se alejaba.

N/A- Les gustó? Dejen reviews! si quieren que continúe, claro...

Att:

Anacahona


	3. Me Quiere, No Me Quiere

Hola!

Primero que nada; a contestar los reviews anónimos:

jim- Gracias por tu review...

hermis'lu- Gracias; la idea del fragmento se me ocurrió la semana pasada mientras me leía el libro por 2da vez, debido a la peli que viene en camino, me alegra que te haya gustado el que agregara el fragmento...

kamy- Gracias!

Miara Makisan- Gracias! La pareja de Harry y Hermione también es mi favorita... que mierda que el Principe Mestizo la dañó...

sakurawinner- No pues trataré de no hacerlo muy empalagoso, espero te guste mi Harry en este capítulo, aunque ambos la hacen de tontos y "ciegos"...

janeth- Ok! aqui va el nuevo capi XD

arissita- Gracias! Y sí sé que está medio rápido, pero es que originalmente iba a ser un OneShot, pero iba a ser muy largo, así que decidí dividirlo por capítulos. Por eso es que todo pasa rápidito.

ILONA POTTER- oye, a mi me dicen ilonga! Gracias y sí la voy a continuar, espero te guste este capítulo.

Roxana- En verdad que muchas gracias, me animas!

Y ahora de vuelta a mi fic:

**Me Quiere... No Me Quiere...**

-Ron… ¿podrías comer con más calma? me enfermas…

Le había dicho Hermione a Ron luego de verlo prácticamente atragantarse 4 muslos de pollo de una vez.

-Hermione; la cena es uno de mis momentos predilectos… ¿podrías no arruinármelo?

Le había contestado Ron con la boca llena y la expresión seria, como si de un discurso se tratase. Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y fijar la vista en otra dirección. Tenía bajo los ojos unas pequeñas sombras negras debidas a su falta de sueño y su ánimo estaba un poco por el suelo. La noche pasada se la había pasado pensando en el incidente que había tenido esa tarde con Harry en la sala de enfermería _"¿Realmente estaba Harry conciente de lo que decía o simplemente estaba bajo los efectos del sedante?"_ _"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de que me quería y de que no podía imaginar su vida sin mi…?"_ Esa y otras preguntas le venían a la mente constantemente a Hermione; y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado en las señas que le hacía Ron desde hacía unos segundos.

-¡Hermione! –había llamado Ron con más fuerza para lograr atraer la atención de su amiga.

-¡Ah! Sí; está bien… come como quieras Ron, no es asunto mío que quieras competir con Crabble o con Goyle…

Ron no pudo evitar una risa, a lo que Hermione reaccionó mirándolo de manera desconcertada.

-Hermione; hace tiempo que terminé de comer… llevas como 5 minutos con la vista perdida y yo llama que llama y tu pensando en quién sabe qué…

-¿Ah sí? Lo siento… -había dicho la chica sonrojándose un poco, mientras miraba la mesa: los platos, bandejas y cubiertos habían desaparecido, dejando la mesa pulcramente limpia y Hermione ni se había fijado.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada –había contestado Hermione rápidamente

-Bueno… te decía que quedé en reunirme con Luna, así que…

-Oh no hay problema Ron, de todas formas pensaba ir a la biblioteca para hacer unos apuntes…

-Bueno… y no te preocupes tanto por Harry ¿si? Esta noche lo darán de alta así que lo veremos hoy en la sala común nuevamente… -dicho esto Ron se marchó sin saber que había dejado a Hermione con el corazón en la boca por los nervios que esta noticia le había provocado.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ron en una de las butacas frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Mientras este terminaba una redacción para la profesora Mcgonagall, ella tejía gorros; esta vez sin magia porque ya había terminado sus deberes, no tenía nada que hacer y quería pasar las horas. A cada rato su mirada iba involuntariamente de sus gorros a la pintura de la Señora Gorda; pendiente a cada instante de la llegada de Harry. No fue hasta una hora más tarde que finalmente Harry apareció en la sala común, tras el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Tenía un aspecto cansado, pero se veía aliviado de estar fuera de la enfermería. Cuando Hermione lo vio corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Harry! –había exclamado con emoción mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, abrazo que al poco rato Harry devolvió rodeándola tímidamente con sus brazos –Estaba preocupada… ya pensaba que te iban a dejar una noche más en la enfermería…

-¿Harry…¡Harry ya volviste! –había dicho Ron desperezándose mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba directo a Harry y Hermione –Me había quedado dormido mientras hacía mi tarea… me alegra que ya estés aquí nuevamente –dijo muy entusiasta

-Gracias… –había dicho Harry nervioso mientras se apartaba de Hermione.

Luego de esto los tres amigos se sentaron nuevamente frente a la chimenea mientras Hermione, muy a pesar de Harry ya que éste tenía otros planes para con ella, lo ponía al tanto de las asignaturas. A las doce de la medianoche ya Ron había terminado su redacción para Mcgonagall, después de haber echado al fuego cuatro pergaminos llenos de tachones; Hermione había terminado de tejer ocho gorros y Harry estaba aburrido y un poco decepcionado mientras trataba de concentrarse y leer las páginas que Hermione le había indicado para ponerse al día en las tareas.

El próximo día transcurrió normalmente para Harry: tenía tareas nuevas y a estas se sumaban las que aún le faltaba de las clases que había perdido. Snape nuevamente había disuelto una de sus pociones; se había distraído observando como Hermione alzaba inútilmente la mano mientras el profesor la ignoraba completamente y por esta razón no supo que debía echarle dos pizcas de polvo de hadas y no dos pizcas de polvo de algas como había hecho, creando con esto una extraña sustancia con olor a mariscos en su caldero; sustancia que a Snape le encantó desaparecer, dándole más tarea extra por su "falta de actitudes para crear pociones".

-¿De dónde sacaste que había que echarle algas a la poción levitatoria? –había preguntado divertido esa tarde Ron mientras los tres se encontraban realizando sus tareas; Harry se limitó a contestar con un simple alzar de hombros, pero Hermione notó que las mejillas del chico habían adoptado un extraño color rojizo que no se debía precisamente al calor de las llamas de la chimenea.

Cuando llegó el viernes ya Harry estaba completamente harto. Todas sus conversaciones con Hermione rondaban en torno a las asignaturas y cuando estaban solos, ya sea porque Ron estaba con Luna o se encontraba dando una ronda, ella se limitaba a hablarle sobre la PEDDO o sobre su cicatriz, o sobre alguna otra cosa que a él en ese instante le importaba un bledo.

-¿Harry¡Harry!

-¡Qué! –había contestado un tanto molesto, mientras Hermione lo miraba de manera asombrada.

-¿Es que no me estás escuchando?

-Hermione, por última vez: no-me-duele-la-cicatriz –había contestado Harry con tono hastiado, pero entonces se sintió culpable; Hermione lo miraba con expresión dolida

-No estaba hablando de eso Harry –le dijo esta con tono áspero, acto seguido le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos.

-Hermione, espera… –decía este mientras trataba de seguirla, pero entonces Hermione comenzó a correr –¡Hermione para!

Harry comenzó a correr tras ella. Corrieron pasillos tras pasillos haciendo que los demás estudiantes los miraran extrañados hasta que, finalmente, la alcanzó tomándola de un brazo y haciendo que esta se volteara. Harry se quedó callado un momento; no sabía que decir, se había quedado completamente en blanco mientras observaba el rostro de Hermione. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y su respiración, al igual que la de Harry, estaba agitada, pero sobretodo había dolor en su rostro. Entonces Harry sintió un incontrolable deseo de besarla, de secar sus lágrimas, de reconfortarla, de borrar lo que había hecho, de eliminar ese estúpido incidente con la cicatriz…

-Hermione, yo… -Harry exhaló todo el aire contenido –lo siento… -y miró directo al suelo mientras Hermione lo observaba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-No… yo… -Harry volvió a exhalar frustrado y se quedó callado, no sabía decirle cómo se sentía, no se atrevía a hablarle de su frustración. Había querido hablar con ella de sus sentimientos, de lo que le había dicho en la enfermería, pero ella parecía haberlo olvidado, o no haberle importado; sólo hablaba de los estudios, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Me tengo que ir Harry –dijo esta de manera cortante y ya se daba la vuelta para irse de allí cuando Harry, nuevamente, la detuvo del brazo.

-No te vayas…

Le había dicho este, entonces pasó: Harry se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, sin pensar en cómo ella reaccionaría; tomó el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Al principio fue un beso tanteador, tímido, pero luego ambos respondieron profundizando más el beso, explorando cada vez más en la boca del otro; Harry la tomó por la cintura mientras la acercaba más a él y Hermione rodeó con sus manos el cuello del chico mientras sentía la respiración agitada de este en sus mejillas…

-¡Jóvenes hagan el favor de comportarse!

Ambos jóvenes se separaron sobresaltados y miraron a su alrededor: estaban en medio del pasillo, un gran grupo de estudiantes los observaban, los chicos se reían mientras algunas chicas les miraban con rostros soñadores; otras los miraban con rostros de envidia… y la profesora Mcgonagall los observaba con rostro serio.

N/A- Aclaración: ambos actuan tan estúpidamente porque ambos están confundidos de lo que sienten y de lo que pasó en la enfermería. Ella no sabe si él lo dijo en serio, y él no se atreve a hablar con ella por la "indiferencia" que esta muestra. Espero les haya gustado este nuevo cap, sé que, como ya me dijeron, está rápido, pero es que no quiero formar mucho trama, se supone que iba a ser un One Shot, pero se alargó la cosa... Bueno espero les guste y dejen reviews diciendome que opinan, si?

Att:

Anacahona


	4. Me Quiere

Gracias a hermis'lu y a Lonely.Julie por sus reviews, y ahora que se deviertan con el final de mi fic, espero les guste.

**Me Quiere**

-¡Vamos jóvenes circulen, andando! –Decía Mcgonagall a los estudiantes que se habían reunido a curiosear; pronto el pasillo estaba nuevamente vacío –y ustedes dos, a mi despacho –dijo por último, dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione.

Luego de esto les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia su oficina, mientras Hermione y Harry la seguían nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué me besaste? –Le había recriminado Hermione a Harry por lo bajo, con voz ansiosa y llena de miedo.

-¿Qué! –Había dicho Harry con tono incrédulo.

-¡Soy prefecta Harry!

-Me estás bromeando ¿Verdad?

Hermione no contestó.

-No puedo creerlo… -Fue lo único que atinó a contestar Harry. _"La beso, corresponde a mi beso… ¿y luego me pregunta que por qué la beso?" _Pensaba; luego miró a Hermione de reojo: esta estaba tensa y aparentemente molesta, pero Harry creyó distinguir claramente un extraño destello en sus ojos y una sonrisa disimulada en sus labios.

…

-Tienes suerte de que Mcgonagall decidiera darme una oportunidad como prefecta, Harry –Había dicho Hermione mientras salían de la oficina de la profesora, media hora después.

Ambos se dirigían a la sala común y todavía Harry solo se limitaba a mirar callado e incrédulo a Hermione; era totalmente exasperante la habilidad que tenía la chica para arruinar el momento. Cuando entraron a la sala común, Ron los estaba esperando.

-¿Me pueden decir qué es lo que esta pasando? –había preguntado

-¿A qué te refieres? –había dicho Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Bromeas; crees que no se ha corrido ya el rumor? –Le había dicho Ron a Hermione -¿Cómo es eso de que besaste a Hermione en el pasillo y qué ambos estaban corriendo como si el mismo quién-tu-sabes los persiguiera? –preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ron –contestó tajantemente Hermione mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios.

Ron siguió a Hermione con la mirada y luego miró a Harry con gesto desconcertado, a lo que Harry contestó alzándose de hombros y, lanzando un cansado suspiro, diciendo algo ininteligible que Ron llegó a interpretar como "sin comentarios". Luego también subió a los dormitorios; no tenía ganas de hacer la tarea en la sala común con todos sus compañeros mirándolo, riéndose y comentando a espaldas suya; bastante tenía ya con que lo tomaran por loco por afirmar que Voldemort había vuelto para que ahora también lo tomaran por un pésimo y ridículo enamorado que perseguía a las chicas para besarlas y dar espectáculos gratuitos para deleite de los aburridos estudiantes que cualquier suceso lo convertían en sendas historias.

…

El próximo día Harry amaneció con un reguero de libros y papeles esparcidos en su cama y un pésimo humor; se levantó de mala gana mientras recogía todo y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Media hora después se encontraba en el comedor desayunando junto a Ron y Hermione; esta no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el desayuno. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Harry estaba nuevamente sentado en la gran mesa gryffindor comiendo su almuerzo; Hermione tampoco le habló. Más tarde, cuando salían de la clase de Historia de la Magia y se encaminaban a la de Transformaciones, Harry y Ron hablaban sobre la tarea que tenían pendiente y Harry no perdió la ocasión para hablarle a Hermione y preguntarle si harían las tareas juntos, pero ésta nerviosamente se inventó una ronda por un dudoso pasillo; entonces Harry comenzó a fastidiarse.

Pero no fue hasta más tarde que Harry finalmente estalló. Esa tarde, luego del receso en donde Hermione sólo se dirigió a Harry para las cosas estrictamente necesarias como "pásame esto, o pásame lo otro", los tres amigos se dirigían a las mazmorras para asistir a Pociones. Mientras se acercaban al aula, Harry pudo distinguir la odiosa voz de Draco y para él, que ya estaba hastiado de la actitud de Hermione, esto fue como un gran aliciente para su mal humor. Entonces Hermione entró al salón.

-¡Vaya! Miren quién llegó… la sangre sucia Granger… -decía Draco a Hermione mientras Harry y Ron entraban al salón –seguida de su séquito: san potter y su mascota la comadreja…

Hermione lo ignoró dignamente, pero Harry ya estaba preparándose con los puños listos para el ataque.

-Parece que el "cara rajada" hasta en eso imita a su padre: acostándose con una insípida sangre sucia…

Draco no pudo continuar, Harry se le había lanzado con un puño directo a su mandíbula, seguido por Ron y Neville que trataban de detenerlo inútilmente.

-Harry para… si Snape viene se pondrá la cosa peor para ti… -Le decía Ron, mientras él y Neville trataban de detenerlo.

-¡Suéltenme! Esta maldita serpiente albina no volverá a abrir la boca en su estúpida vida… -decía un furioso Harry

-¿Para que te molestas Potter? –Decía despectivamente Draco, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca y exhibiendo una sarcástica sonrisa –Seguro que ya la sangre sucia estuvo con tu mascota la comadr…

-¡Maldito Malfoy¿Cómo te atreves a…? –había comenzado a decir Ron muy molesto, pero ya Harry se había soltado, se había lanzado hacia Draco, lo había derribado al suelo y le había apuntado con su varita… todo esto ante los ojos de Hermione que ya tenía los nervios de punta.

-¡Ya vasta! –Había gritado Hermione –¡Ya vasta! –gritó nuevamente con tono histérico; tenía la cara roja, casi le faltaba el oxigeno, sus ojos rabiaban… y luego salió del salón, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¡Hermione! –Había llamado Harry, luego miró a Draco nuevamente –Como le pase algo, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida… imbécil… -le había dicho furioso mientras alzaba el torso del slytherin agarrándolo de su camisa, luego lo soltó de súbito, provocando que este se diera en la cabeza, y fue tras Hermione, dejando a Draco chillando cobardemente mientras Ron lo miraba con cara asqueada.

Harry salió del salón y miró para ambos lados del pasillo, entonces divisó a lo lejos su figura, que cada vez se alejaba más. Por suerte el profesor Snape no estaba a la vista, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr tras la chica.

-¡Hermione espera!- le gritaba este, pero ella o no lo escuchaba, o lo ignoraba, ya que seguía caminando con paso firme. Entonces Harry avanzó su carrera lo más que pudo, hasta que finalmente la alcanzó, parándose a su lado con los pulmones casi sin aire. Hermione lo miró de reojo y siguió caminando sin dirigirle la palabra. –Bueno, al menos dime a dónde vas… -preguntó finalmente.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- dijo Hermione con tono molesto –Voy a la sala común.

Harry no dijo nada; se limitó a seguirla callado… al menos hasta que llegaran a la sala común.

-¡Oye, al menos mírame! –Había dicho Harry cuando entraban a la sala, ya un poco irritado, mientras Hermione seguía de paso largo sin inmutarse; y no fue hasta que ella comenzó a subir las escaleras de los dormitorios cuando este decidió reaccionar -¡Hermione Jane Granger, qué diablos pasa contigo!

Hermione se detuvo en seco, respiró hondo y lentamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Harry.

-"¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?" –Repitió Hermione bajando los escalones –"¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo!" –volvió a repetir esta vez con tono histérico, seguía bajando los escalones mientras obligaba a Harry a bajarlos de espalda, ya que este no apartaba su vista de ella. Pronto ambos terminaron de bajar las escaleras y se encontraban en el rellano.

-Te voy a decir "qué diablos pasa conmigo" -prosiguió la chica furiosa –primero: te la pasas conmigo con un humor de perros, segundo: me ignoras, ni siquiera me escuchas…

-Pero eso no… -había intentado decir Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió

-Me besas como si nada y, para colmo, le sigues el juego a ese estúpido de Malfoy…

-¡Te estaba insultando!

-¡Y qué importa! Ignóralo y ya…

-Ah sí, claro: lo voy a ignorar cuando te insulta a ti y a mis padres –había dicho Harry con tono sarcástico.

-¿Y qué pasa si te expulsan Harry?

-¡Pues que me expulsen! –Gritó molesto.

-¿Y qué conmigo! –Gritó furiosa Hermione, su cara a solo centímetros de la de Harry -¿Por qué me besaste entonces…? –preguntó esta vez con tono más bajo.

Harry se quedó callado por un momento; comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y trataba de buscar correctamente sus palabras.

-Hermione… he tratado de hablar contigo desde que salí de la enfermería, pero tú no me dabas la oportunidad… siempre tenías algo que hacer, sentía que me evadías…

-Es que tenía miedo…

-¿Miedo a qué? –Preguntó Harry –Jamás haría nada para lastimarte…

-No es eso… -dijo Hermione -es que… tenía miedo de escuchar algo que no quería escuchar… Harry… ¿Por qué me besaste…? –Preguntó nuevamente con tono de súplica.

El momento había llegado; era ahora o nunca, debía decírselo o no se lo perdonaría jamás. Harry la miraba directo a los ojos, había miedo en los ojos de ella, un miedo cargado de esperanza. Entonces supo que ella también lo anhelaba.

-Porque me gustas, porque lo venia deseando desde hace tiempo, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, por…

Harry no pudo seguir hablando, sus labios habían sido sellados por los labios de Hermione. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y Harry podía sentir las lágrimas de ella humedecer su rostro, sentía su cuerpo temblando contra él, su respiración agitada junto a la suya. Entonces supo cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la deseaba. ¿Cuándo su sentimiento por su mejor amiga había cambiado? No lo sabía. Tal vez siempre fue así, tal vez siempre se amaron, pero era ahora cuando finalmente ambos lo comprendían.

FIN

N/A- Bueno... espero que les haya gustado este final y dejenme reviews, si? Gracias! Cambié el título del fic porque creo que éste nuevo título va más con la trama, ustedes que creen?

ATT:

Anacahona


End file.
